DragonBall Next Level
by Lolmann
Summary: Join Lemi, Nike, Vegeta, Goku and Atreyu on an awesome adventure across the ends of the earth (even though its round) and across the universe! Ton of OC's in here. Give it a chance, it gets good!
1. King Vegeta Chapter

**King Vegeta Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT.**

**This is my first story, I also posted it on dragonball fanon wiki as DragonBall Next Level, so NO SAYING I COPIED!**

The sun was shining bright, and the sky was cloudless. Its was a beautiful day. "Wow! It's such a beautiful day. I'm gonna go train!" Lemi said to himself before flying off, smiling crazily. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Huh? What's that?" He flew towards the the thing, only to notice it was a person. "Who is-Oh! It's Vegeta!" He exclaimed before landing behind him.

Vegeta sighed. "What do you want, Lemi?" He said, not even looking at the 9-year-old Saiyan.

"I was going to train and I noticed you!" Lemi said happily.

"Well," Vegeta said, turning to look at Lemi. "Show me what you got".

"Huh? Okay!" Lemi said, powering up.

Vegeta looked at Lemi, noticing he finished his power up. "Is that all? What a bore... Oh well. You get first shot."

Lemi threw himself at Vegeta, throwing ki blasts at him, all of which were deflected. Lemi reached Vegeta and they engaged in combat, which was mostly Lemi blocking and dodging Vegeta's punches and throwing one in here and there. Lemi went in for a punch but mistimed it and Vegeta blocked his punch and kicked him in the face, then followed up with a flurry of punches to the stomach and knee to his chin.

Lemi flew back and slid across the ground before stopping and standing up. "Wow...You're really strong... But it's not over yet.." He said.

Just then a knee implanted itself in the back of Lemi's head, causing him to fly towards Vegeta who caught him and threw him down.

"Who's there?!" Vegeta yelled, angry someone interrupted his spar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed.

"I asked who you ARE!" Vegeta yelled, a Galick Gun erupting from his hands as he spoke the last word.

The man countered the attack with his own beam, still laughing. "My name won't matter to a dead man." He spoke. "But so you know who shall cause your demise, my name is Zephros. I am a mutant saiyan made from your fathers DNA, Vegeta. I AM King Vegeta. Your father stands before you."

"STOP YOUR LIES!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he poured more energy into his beam. Lemi appeared behind Zephros, and launched a blast at the supposed Saiyan. Zephros disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. With Zephros out of the way, the Galick continued on to hit Lemi. "Oh crapbaskets..." He said before another blast deflected the Galick Gun away from him. Lemi turned to the mystery man.

"Did you think you could start the party without me?" He said.

Lemi smiled. "Hey Nike!"

Nike smiled. "Sup little man?"

Vegeta suddenly yelled from his fight with his apparent father. "SHUT UP FOOLS AND GET OVER HERE!" Lemi and Nike dashed over to Vegeta to help him fight Zephros.

"Hey hey, what's this I see?" A voice spoke, causing everyone to stop fighting and look.

"I thought this was a party." He said. He then cracked his neck to the side then narrowed his eyes. "Let's dance."

Nike, taking advantage of the distraction, delivered three devastating blows to Zephros' face. "AHHH!" Zephros yelled, holding his head in both hands. "Grrrrr... I'LL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH, AND THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Zephros turned to fly away, and then the man from before slammed his feet into Zephros, knocking him back. Nike smirked, recognizing the figure. "Atreyu!" Lemi said, also recognizing him. Zephros yelled out as loud as he could. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He blasted off into the sky.

"What's the matter? Three hard hits and you're calling it a day?" Lemi called after him, smirking.

Zephros teleported behind Lemi and slammed him in the back of the head as hard as he could, knocking him unconscious. "GOOD DAY!" He yelled, disappearing.

Vegeta closed his eyes, sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Someone get the little kid." He spoke.

Lemi twitched.

Atreyu walked over to Lemi and picked him up.

Nike looked at Vegeta. "So that guy has your dad's DN-"

"SHUT UP I CAN HEAR!" Vegeta cut Nike off.

Nike stood in silence.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here and get this little dude woken up." Atreyu said, breaking the silence.

"Good idea." Nike said.

With that, they all flew back to the city, which was littered with dead bodies, broken buildings and fire was everywhere.

"HOLY-" Atreyu yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Nike said, shocked.

Atreyu narrowed his eyes angrily. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN ZEPHROS!" He said through clenched teeth.

Vegeta simply scoffed. "hmph. Whatever. It's not like anything important was lost." He said calmly.

Atreyu looked at Vegeta in disbelief. "VEGETA!" He yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THOUSANDS DIED BECAUSE THIS!" Nike yelled out.

"Do I look like i care?" Vegeta said, looking very uncaring.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Atreyu asked, yelling.

Vegeta stared at Atreyu. "...What's wrong with me?" He began. "What's wrong with YOU?!YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELVES OVER A FEW PEOPLE WHO DIED THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Atreyu looked down at the ground before looking back up.

Nike looked at Lemi as he twitched again.

"...He's got a point..." Atreyu spoke slowly.

"ATREYU!" Nike yelled.

Vegeta looked out over the destruction. "Now let's just find and kill Zephros." He said. "He destroyed my house."

"It's not like anything important was lost." Atreyu said in a Vegeta impersonation.

Vegeta glared at Atreyu as Nike sighed.

Lemi twitched again.

END OF KING VEGETA CHAPTER


	2. Reunion Chapter

**Chapter 2: Reunion Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT.**

Our heroes landed in a small hut shaped place made from falling rubble and decided to lay low.

"WAKE UP!" Atreyu yelled at Lemi, repeatedly slapping him in the face.

"hmmmmm... I don't think that Zephros would be able to cause this much damage by himself..." Nike said, scanning the area.

Atreyu then dumped an oversized bucket of water on Lemi's head.

Lemi woke up and rubbed water out of eyes "WHAT THE HELL!" Then he punched Atreyu in the face.

"Ow! What was that fo-"

Vegeta cut him off with a big "SHUT UP!"

"Okay..." Atreyu said, looking down.

"Do you guys hear that?" Nike said, catching everyone's attention.

"Hear what?" Lemi said, drying himself off with his ki.

A loud slam was heard and smoke and dust covered the area.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked?

Atreyu looked outside. "What the fuah? Is that some kind of space ship?"

"I hope not!" Nike said.

The door to the 'ship' opens revealing a man with purple hair, and some other references to Future Trunks and a man with black hair, a orange bandana around his neck, more references to Android 17, stepped out and looked at where our heroes are hiding.

Lemi stepped out of hiding. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Trunks, and this is my friend, Android 17." The purple haired man said.

Lemi slipped into a fighting stance "Are you here to kill us? Did Zephros send you?"

"Who is this 'Zephros'?"

"Lemi, don't bother them." Nike butted in.

"Yeah Lemi, don't bother them." Vegeta said in a mocking voice.

"Quit being a sack, Vegeta." Atreyu said.

Nike rolled his eyes "So where are you from and why are you here?" Nike said, refocusing his attention on Trunks and 17.

"We are from earth, 2 years in the future." 17 answered.

"This is our time machine." Trunks said, turning to point at the machine.

"We thought that was a spaceship!" Lemi said.

"Oh, well, Goku should be here soon." Trunks said.

"Oh. You must be one of Kakarot's stupid 'friends'" Vegeta said, losing interest instantly.(Try saying that ten times fast.)

"Kakarot? You mean that guy who always looks like he just got out of bed...what was his name, uhhh...Gacko?" Atreyu mumbled, squinting.

"His saiyan birth name is Kakarot but when he came to earth he changed it to Goku." Vegeta explained.

"Who are we talking about?" Lemi said, his eyes derping.

"Goku." Trunks said.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"He's a Saiyan like most of you." 17 said, looking at Atreyu.

Then Goku Instant Transmissioned in front of them.

"GAH!" Atreyu jumped. "Gahh...hate it when you people do that..."

Looking at 17 and Trunks, Goku said "Hey guys, what's up?"

17 pointed to Vegeta and the others.

Goku turned around. "Oh. Hey guys, what's up?"

"You've never even met me but you're being so nice..." Atreyu said.

"Is that bad?" Goku said, causing the people who weren't familiar with Goku to question his intelligence.

"No. That's very good." Nike cut in .

Zephros and 6 other figures landed in front of them. "Hello!" Zephros said, smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion, but I think it's about time you all die. Zen, Xen, Nova, and Zorn, fight the child, the human, the freak with the purple hair , and bandana-man"

Zen, Xen, Nova, and Zorn rushed Lemi, Atreyu, Trunks, and 17 respectively "Venus, fight the pineapple." Venus flew at Vegeta "Kuo, fight that one with the weird face." Kuo rushed at Nike. "And I'll fight you." Zephros stared at Goku then looks at the battles around him, then back to Goku. Zephros powered up and flew at Goku.

Just before they hit...

END OF REUNION CHAPTER

Atreyu: But I haven't finished yet!

BUT ATREYU, YOU'RE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Atreyu: Oh...what happens to me?

WELL, LET'S TURN THE PAGE AND FIND OUT!

Vegeta: Or we can wait for lolmann's lazy self to update this...

lolmann: -_-'

Vegeta: ARE WE GONNA WRITE THIS STORY OR JUST TALK?!

Atreyu: Talking would be nice...

Lemi: Yeah. i guess it would.

Vegeta: I hate all of you.

Nike: BACK TO THE STORY!

Atreyu: But i wa-

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Lemi: Who are you talking to?

17 and Trunks: WHY DONT WE HAVE MORE LINES?!

Lolmann: SHUT UP BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL AND USE CANON CHARACTERS!

Everyone:...

Vegeta: I'm fine with that.

Lol: You'll be a girl,

Vegeta: Imma Shut Up Now.

Lol: You'd Best.


	3. Battle Chapter

**Chapter 3: Battle Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BD/Z/GT.**

Goku punched at Zephros and he was forced to block all the punches. "STOP PUNCHING ME!" Zephros screamed. "No." Was Goku's reply. "You suck." Zephros said quietly. "HIYA!" Goku yelled, kicking Zephros' face. Zephros slid back. "grrr... Stupid monkey..."

Nike dodged an energy beam. "Hahaha!" Kuo laughed, firing more. Nike deflected it "Ha!" Kuo yelled "No!" Before he got hit and fell to ground. "LAME." Nike laughed out. "Stupid monkey..." Kuo said to himself.

"DANCE MONKEY, DANCE!" Venus yelled at Vegeta, laughing all the way and firing blasts at him, forcing him to dodge. Vegeta was tired of this. "SCREW YOU!" He yelled as he caught the ki blasts and shot them back. "AHH!" Venus yelled in terror as he was pelted with his own attacks. "S-SCREW YOUR MOM!" He yelled.

"She's dead." Vegeta said. Then he smirked. "But then again, you'll be joining her soon." He flew at Venus and grabbed his head and snapped his scrawny little neck and dropped his body on the ground.

"Hahaha! Now brother!" Xen yelled out. "Yes! Now!" Zen replied as he charged an energy wave. "HAHAHA!" Xen laughed crazily as he too charged an energy wave. "Uhhhh..." Atreyu said, looking at the twins. "Yeah..." Lemi replied, also looking. Zen combined his blast with Xen's. "We should probably do something about this..." Atreyu said, still staring at the identical family members. "Let's blast them." Lemi said, sure it would work. Atreyu created an energy ball as Lemi charged an Omega Cannon. "NOW BROTHER!" Zen yelled. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Xen laughed maniacally. Atreyu continued to charge his energy ball "Now?" Lemi charged up his Omega Cannon "Wait." He answered. Xen and Zen blasted their wave at the young Saiyan and the oddly powerful human. "NOW!" Atreyu yelled, not waiting any longer. Lemi fired the Omega Cannon into the energy ball and they fused together and met up with the twins blast, causing an energy struggle.

"DIE!" Zorn yelled as he punched at 17. 17 caught the punch "No thanks." The android replied, breaking Zorn's arm, causing the alien to scream in pain. 17 beat on Zorn, punching and kicking the crap outta him, before finishing him with a punch through the heart.

Nova kicked at Trunks, and the half breed grabbed his leg and tore it off. "AGGGGHHHH! MY LEG! GIVE IT BACK!" Nova cried out, not sure how he was hurt by a lowly Saiyan. "Okay." Trunks replied. Nova then got his foot back. He held it in his face, but the blood made it slip out.

"HURRY UP AND FINISH THEM!" Atreyu yelled. "Okay!" Lemi yelled back, releasing all of his energy and vaporizing Zen and Xen.

"HA!" Nike yelled, landing a hefty punch to Kuo's face and causing him to stagger back. Nike followed up with an uppercut and then he raised his hands over his head with the fingers overlapping. "MASENKO-HAAAAA" He yelled, the blast consuming Kuo with an 'OMNOMNOM' sound.

Goku punched Zephros, and Zephros blocked the punch. Goku punched and kicked at Zephros, forcing him on the run. Goku heel kicked Zephros in the face and punched him hard in the stomach before kneeing him in the face and rapidly punching him in the gut, which was followed by a double axe handle which knocked Zephros to the ground.

"I CALL SHOTS!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?" Goku replied, confused.

Vegeta blew up Zephros.

" ...You blew him up?" Nike said.

"NOOOOOO, HE HEALED HIM!" Atreyu said sarcastically.

"I wanted to blow him up." 17 said, disappointed.

"Suuuuure you did." Trunks said to him.

"I did."

"Whatever you say."

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Vegeta yelled, ruining the pairs only chance at having lines.

"Zephros is still alive!" Lemi exclaimed.

"What?" Goku asked, looking back at Zephros.

"Ah-ahhgvbnjfjdjbbdj..." Zephros babbled, foam coming from his mouth.

"...What?" Atreyu asked.

Zephros wiped the foam from his mouth and started to stand up. "I-I'll..." Android 17 cut him off. "YAY!"

Atreyu looked confused."Yay wha-"

And then Zephros exploded. Again.

Atreyu stood in silence.

Vegeta: you people annoy me.

END OF BATTLE CHAPTER


	4. Space Travels

**Chapter 4: Space Travels**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT.**

Zephros suddenly rose, fully healed. "HAHAHA! I'LL REPORT TO FRIEZA ON PLANET NAMEK AND HE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He climbed into a random spaceship and blasted off.

Vegeta watched as Zephros left the atmosphere. "Luckily I have a spaceship." He said.

"Why do you have a spaceship?" Lemi asked.

"Because he's from space. DUH!" Atreyu answered for Vegeta.

Lemi rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Nike said.

"Space travel!" Goku exclaimed happily, jumping up.

"Later." Trunks said as he got in his time machine.

17 followed Trunks and then entered a time and the machine disappeared.

"Why'd they leave...?" Lemi asked.

"They looked at you too much." Nike said.

"Shut up Nike."

"Get in the spaceship." Vegeta said as a random spaceship appeared.

Everybody climbed into the ship and then Vegeta closed the door.

"I'm driving this" Atreyu stated.

"Pfft... You can't drive a spaceship." Nike said.

"IM driving." Vegeta confirmed.

"I can drive a spaceship!"

"You can't drive one." Goku put his two cents in.

"See, even Goku says you can't drive a ship."

"I can drive a ship." Atreyu once more.

"Liar." Goku said quietly.

"IM DRIVING THE DAMN SHIP!" Vegeta yelled, ending all conversation.

"Hey, Vegeta! Where is the gravity chamber?" Lemi asked, bored.

Vegeta pointed to a door.

"CHAMBER TIME!" Everyone yelled.

Everyone except for Vegeta ran into the chamber.

"Take off time." Vegeta said, turning the ship on and setting course for namek, then entering the gravity chamber.

Everyone was vigorously training.

Lemi lay on the floor, panting, Atreyu ate a senzu to heal up, Nike got up off the floor.

Vegeta wiped some blood off mouth.

"Another...round..?" Lemi said, getting up, panting.

"...Yes." Vegeta said.

"Meh. Why not." Atreyu said, now fully healed.

"Let's do this once again..." Nike said a little too loudly.

Everyone powered up and looked at one another.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "3...2...1...GO!"

Lemi rushed Goku and kneed him in the stomach then double axe handled him to the ground.

"...That was sudden" Atreyu said.

Everyone kinda just stood there. (Except Goku because he was on the ground). "Is this a spar or not?" Lemi asked. Goku span around and tripped Lemi and punched him in the gut hard, slamming him into the floor. "Yeah. It is." Goku said. Everyone got moving as Vegeta fired blasts all over the place, Nike got around Vegeta and punched him in the back hard and then grabbed his leg and front flipped, bringing Vegeta's face down on the cold hard ground. Nike ran forward, sliding Vegeta's face across the floor, and then Atreyu ran up to Nike and jumped in the air and slammed both his feet as hard as he could into Nike's chest.

Lemi traded blows with Goku and managed to land a hard blow to the side of Goku's head. Goku span around and kicked Lemi in the gut and then hammered him in the face, causing him to fly back and slam into Atreyu.

Vegeta stood up as Nike wobbled around, holding his chest and coughing. Vegeta was pissed at Nike. "You idiot! I will end you!" He screamed. The prince of all saiyans bursted forwards and headbutted Nike, causing him to stagger back. Wasting no time, Vegeta relentlessly beat on Nike.

Goku sprang into action and flipped forward and slammed his foot onto Vegeta's head and then kicked him all over, then uppercutted him and slamming both hands into his abdomen, causing the prince to fly back and slam into Nike, knocking both of them unconscious.

Lemi and Atreyu punched at each other and dodged one another until Goku phased in behind Atreyu and slammed him in the head, knocking him out.

Lemi stepped back, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Goku was serious about winning this. Lemi shook his head of thoughts of defeat and powered up to his maximum. He flew at Goku and threw a punch that was easily dodged. Goku was beside Lemi now and he brought his knee up into the child's stomach and then grabbed his head and threw him like a football into a wall, cracking it. Lemi slumped to the floor, unable to battle.

Goku smiled happily and jumped up and down like a child. "I win!" He yelled over and over.

Goku untied the senzu bag from his waist and gave everyone one of the magical beans.

Everyone sprung up, perfectly healed, and stronger than before. Except Atreyu cuz he's human.

"You know," Lemi started. "If I was older, I would've whooped you all."

"Shut your face, weak child." Was Vegeta's response.

Atreyu looked happy. "I made it further than Vegeta!"

"When are we gonna reach namek?" Goku asked.

"In exactly 1 Frieza day." Vegeta answered.

"How many earth days is that?" Atreyu asked.

"Exactly 36 Earth days."

ONE FRIEZA DAY LATER...

END OF SPACE TRAVELS


	5. Secrets Unveiled

******Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled**

******Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own DB/Z/GT.**

**A/N: Guest, (:this sucked in every way imaginable) I don't see you with any stories. Screw off, hater.**

AFTER THE 1 FRIEZA DAY...

"We're here." Vegeta said.

Lemi lay, sleeping on the floor. Everyone woke up, groggy.

"One more minute mommy." Atreyu said in a girly voice.

"EVERYONE, UP!" Vegeta yelled, waking everyone.

"They're here?" a voice said "Yes they are." Another voice answered.

Nike got up and fell over, sleeping again. Goku tripped over Nike and landed on Lemi. Lemi yelled out and woke Atreyu who jumped up and hit his head. "Ow." He said, before falling on his face. Vegeta facepalmed and sighed.

The two strangers snuck to the ship.

Vegeta removed his hand from his face and looked around, having sensed something. "What was that? Weaklings, get up." He said.

Lemi groaned. "But I don't wanna..."

"EVERYONE, UP!" Everyone jumped up.

The two strangers hid.

Goku stumbled forward and hit head on the open hatch button and then slipped back and rolled down the stairs. Atreyu went to go to the washroom and he fell out the window. Nike went to Vegeta and then fell and slid down the stairs. Lemi yawned. Lemi then walked forward a Vegeta threw him out the door and powered up to face the threat. "I know you're there who ever you are. Come out, NOW!"

"Is this a joke?" One of them said. They both climbed out of hiding.

"Yeah, totally." The prince of all saiyans said sarcastically. Vegeta turned to look at the people he sensed and his eyes flew wide open. "Wh-wh-wha-? But...but you died..."

The taller one, obviously a female scoffed. "Yeah, we're totally dead." She said.

Goku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You two know each other?" He asked.

Vegeta stood, still in shock. "It-it's my mate and son." He said.

Goku opened his eyes wide. "Never knew you had a kid or a mate Vegeta. Go greet them!" He said shoving Vegeta.

Vegeta's son stared. "Are you even Saiyan anymore, Kakarot?"

Goku put a hand on his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmmm... Uhh..." He looked up. "Yeah! I am!"

Vegeta's mate spoke up. "And you want him to greet us?"

"Yeah!" Goku smiled. "Chi-Chi would get mad at me if I didn't say hi when I saw her."

"Enough!" The boy yelled.

"Enough what?" Goku asked.

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"You bore us." Vegeta's family said in sync.

"Wanna play connect 4 or something?" Atreyu asked.

"I dunno, wanna die?" The boy asked.

"Not really feeling it today." Atreyu said.

Lemi got up. "Wanna play checkers?" He asked. "I broke the board..." Nike said quietly. "Crap." Vegeta said. "What're supposed to do on the trip back?" Goku asked, whining. "Connect 4!" Atreyu said.

"Lets start this fight." Vegeta's wife said.

"Fight?" Atreyu asked. "We just came here to kill Zephros so he can't tell Frieza about us."

"Well, you're too late." Vegeta's son said.

"Well, let's go." Nike said, going back into the ship, everyone following. They soon saw the control systems were destroyed.

"Ahhh, crap." Lemi said.

"Hey can we borrow a ship from you?" Goku asked.

"You fight your father I'll fight Kakarot." The saiyan woman said.

"What about the ship we asked for?" Atreyu said.

"If you beat us you get to leave without Frieza knowing." The boy said.

"So can we leave and then you tell Frieza?" Nike reasoned.

They laughed "No." The boy got ready to fight.

Vegeta looked at his son. "Why do you have a death wish?"

"I dont, im a saiyan. You know saiyans love a good challenge." He answered.

Vegeta eyed his son and took steps towards him. "You aren't a true Saiyan. Just like your mother."

"Perhaps im not, but you are a fool if you think she isn't" He said angered.

"You're simply the result of too many drinks and faulty condoms." Vegeta said coldly.

"And from what I heard, your mother may have slept with everyone in the army to move up ranks." Vegeta added.

The boy laughed. "Yes and you're simply the result of a failed abortion, father." He said without emotion.

"Yeah, maybe so." Vegeta said. "But atleast my mother wasn't a slut." He finished.

"Atleast I have a mother." Vegeta's son said as he powered up.

"A slutty one, that is." Vegeta said. "It wouldn't surprise me if she slept with you." Vegeta's son powered up angry. "ATLEAST IM CLOSE TO BECOMING A SUPER SAIYAN!" His power then jumped considerably higher.

Vegeta smirked. "You didn't deny anything about her sleeping with you."

"Because if i did, you'd know its true, but i didn't because it didn't happen." The boy rushed at his father and tried to knee him in the stomach. Vegeta jumped up over his Son. "I expected more, Ridetz." He said.  
Ridetz, angry, rushed Vegeta again.

Goku frowned. "Vegeta is so mean." He said. "Chi-Chi would kill me if I said stuff like that." The girl walked over "I'd worry about my life if I were you." She punched him in the face. Goku stepped back from the punch. "You're strong." He said. He powered up and flew at Vegeta's mate, throwing a hefty punch at her. To Goku's surprise, She caught it "I guess." Goku stepped back and powered up more, retrying his previous attempt. But, Once again she caught it moving back an inch. Goku raised and eyebrow. "Huh?" He jumped back and powered to his maximum and then jumped at her and punched at her as hard as he could. Somehow, She caught it going back a foot "Is it alright if I attack now? Goku narrowed his eyes and thought. "...Yes." He said reluctantly. She punched at him which Goku dodged and then elbowed his back, causing him to stumble forward.

Vegeta punched and kicked at Ridetz, taunting him. Ridetz dodged them. "Father you must not be using your full power?" "Obviously not." "Good."

Goku jumped up and did a roundhouse kick at Ridetz' mom. He launched a blast at her from point blank range and jumped back. Vegeta powered up a bit until he was about even with Ridetz and rushed him and kicked him in the gut. The woman dodged the kick but got blasted, and Ridetz heabutted vegeta then kicked at his neck. Vegeta's head flew back from the headbutt but he put his arm up to block the kick.

Goku rushed forward and punched Vegeta's mate in the face as hard as he could. Her head snapped back then she punched him in the jaw. Goku span around, but he regained his posture and kicked at Vegeta's wife, but was dodged. Vegeta's wife grabbed Goku's foot, jammed her finger into his chest, did a front flip and slammed his head hard onto the ground, then blasted the orange clad warrior through the ground.

She had taken her time to analyze each and everyone of our heroes. She knew their techniques and fighting patterns inside out. She knew where every single weak and fragile part of their bodies were. She knew how to get past their defences. Suddenly, Goku burst from the ground, his fist rising to slam her in the chin, but she caught his fist and rammed him with punch after punch after punch, hitting all of his weak points and damaging areas his fighting drawed upon.

Ridetz landed a hefty kick to Vegeta's face, sending his father flying. Ridetz flew after Vegeta, fist cocked back, only for Vegeta to stop suddenly and roundhouse his son and punch him in the gut. Ridetz flew back and Vegeta pressed his advantage, slamming blow after blow into Ridetz, not letting up. Vegeta's wife dropped Goku, ceasing punching him. Goku fell flat on his face, blood coming out of his mouth. "Next." She said in a cold voice. Nike stepped forward. "I'll fight her." Nike blasted towards Ridetz' mom, fist cocked back. She raised her fist and slammed it into Nike's gut, causing him to fall at her feet. She put her foot back and then her foot flew forward into Nike's jaw, sending him flying back and busting through the ship. Ridetz blocked Vegeta's kick, grabbed him and pulled him close, kneeing his father in the gut. He pulled back and prepared a blast to end his father. Vegeta quickly bursted to his maximum and chopped his sons neck, knocking him out. He turned to his mate and rushed her from behind. She opened her eyes wide, then closed them and sighed. She pivoted on the ball of her foot, and raised her other foot, slamming it into Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell on his back, spitting out blood. "Damn you, Hallen..." She smirked, punting Vegeta in the head, sending him flying into some water.  
She turned to Atreyu and Lemi, who just stood there in shock, mouths agape.  
"Holy crap..." Lemi said.  
Atreyu had the best poker face ever on as he sllloooowwwllly backed away.  
Suddenly a pod landed in front of them, shattering the ground and leaving a crater.  
The pod released a pneumatic hiss and its door opened. Out stepped a very familiar face.  
Atreyu smiled. "Gohan!"  
Gohan looked up at Atreyu and Lemi and smiled. "Atreyu! Lemi!" He hopped out of his crater and laughed. "I didn't think i'd find you so soon." He said.  
"Ahem."  
Gohan spun around. "Uhh...Who's that?"  
Lemi stepped forward. "She's Vegeta's mate and the mother of his child."  
"Vegeta has a kid?"  
"Yup."  
"I'm waiting!" Hallen snapped.  
Lemi sighed and stepped forward, sinking into a fighting stance.  
"That child called you Lemi." Hallen said. "Is that your name?"  
"Yes."  
Hallen's eyes closed and she was suddenly very angry.  
"You look like your father." She said, her voice somehow completely calm.  
"My father...?"  
Lemi had never known his father. He landed on Earth as a baby, and Goku found him and took him home to Chi-Chi and a year old Gohan. He considered them his family, but after Vegeta came to Earth to escape Frieza, he was told of his Saiyan roots, as was Goku.  
"Yes, your father." Hallen said, her eye twitching, her voice suddenly evil sounding.  
Lemi stepped back and Gohan became afraid. Atreyu gulped. "I don't think she likes your father, Lemi.."  
Hallen started walking towards Lemi.  
Lemi flinched and got back into his fighting stance.  
She suddenly phased right in front of Lemi.  
Lemi Stepped back afraid. She raised her hand and backhanded him across the face. Lemi's head flew to the side. He slowly raised his hand, feeling the red mark on his face. Hallen slammed her fist into Lemi's face, knocking him down. Hallen crouched over Lemi, repeatedly punching him in the face, until she heard a crack. She got up and stomped on his chest, breaking his ribs. She stepped back and prepared an energy blast. "Your father's name is Turles." she released the blast, it slammed into Lemi and forced him underground where it blew up, causing the ground to cave in slightly.  
Atreyu looked at the ground where his friend was, deep under. He was speechless.  
Gohan screamed in rage, his power multiplying many times. "I HATE YOU!" he yelled, blasting off towards Hallen.  
She simply stepped back and brought her knee up into Gohan's gut, forcing blood out of his mouth. Gohan dropped on his stomach, and Vegeta's mate brought her foot up, and slammed it down on Gohan's back, forcing him under ground.  
She turned her head to look at Atreyu. He stepped back in fear. She charged a giant energy blast and flung it into Atreyu, sending him into the ship, causing it to be completely obliterated. Atreyu's smoking body fell to the ground. She prepared a volley of energy blasts, ready to kill all of them.

A splash caught her attention. She whipped around to find her mate climbing out of the water. _'This has to work..' _Vegeta thought. "Hallen..." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Planet Vegeta wasn't Destroyed by an asteroid... It was Frieza.." Vegeta hoped that she hadn't known that. Hallen's eyes opened wide and she gasped in surprise. She powered down her blasts.  
Vegeta's mate rushed over to him. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes..."  
Hallen clenched her teeth and balled her fists.  
She looked over to Vegeta. "I'll help you stop Zephros and Frieza."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Father** **Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_**** own DB/Z/GT****.** Hallen was furious. Frieza was the one to blame, and she hasn't even known until her mate told her to save his own life. Vegeta sat, and looked down. "He's probably off planet now. Zephros has probably told him about us and he's collected the dragonballs and left." Hallen was really pissed. She waved her hand and a shockwave blew the area away. Lemi's body was blown from under the ground and everyone went flying away. She turned to Vegeta. "Wake everyone." She jumped up and flew up into the sky, waiting. Vegeta flew over to Goku's body and grabbed the younger Saiyan, searching him. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. The flame haired Saiyan reached and HE GRABBED GOKU'S SACK... ...Of senzu beans. He pulled out the sack, and stuck his hand in, grabbing a senzu. He popped it into his mouth, and all his wounds were healed and his power boosted almost instantaneously after consuming the bean. He put one in Goku's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Goku sprung up feeling better. "Here, take this and heal everyone, Kakarot." He said, walking over to his wife. Goku got up and started giving everyone some senzus. Vegeta reached his wife. He hand taken much time to look at her. She had long, dark spiky hair that reached the bottom of her back, and purple and black armour that didn't have any shoulder pads, but straps. She wore some black shorts under and she had white fingerless gloves and black boots that had streaks of gold running down them. She had 3 bangs on her head, and one of them covered a small portion of her eye. Soon everyone was up. No one was happy about being destroyed so easily but they were relieved they weren't dead, and that Hallen had joined them in defeating Zephros and Frieza. "Okay, lets go." Ridetz said, being the last to reach the group. Nike was mad that he was beaten by a girl but he wouldn't show it. "We should split into groups." Atreyu suggested. "Me, Lemi, Gohan, and Ridetz; And the other group can be Vegeta, Goku, Nike, and Hallen." "Sure!" Gohan said. Ridetz shrugged. "Whatever." Nike nodded. "Fine." "Okay." Lemi agreed. "But..." He turned to Hallen. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. "Your father sucks." She answered. "I'm not my father!" "Good." "Why do hate him so much, anyway?" "...Because I do." "Okay lets just go!" Vegeta yelled. Goku started to fly off slowly. "Atreyu, you and your team find Frieza, me and my team will kill Zephros. Do NOT fight Frieza unless he finds you and attacks you, got it?" "Got it." Atreyu answered. "Now, let's move out!" **(A/N: Short Chapter because I'm gonna start a new Dragon Ball ZxOne Piece fic. Ill work on that till I'm bored then come back to this till I'm bored then go back and on and on and on.)**


End file.
